<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carlos Sánchez x Carmen Rivera (A Night Out on Chiapas) by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231284">Carlos Sánchez x Carmen Rivera (A Night Out on Chiapas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3'>HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurts So Good, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahh my heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place before they get married) Carlos takes Carmen out on a date in her home state of Chiapas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Sánchez/Carmen Sánchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carlos Sánchez x Carmen Rivera (A Night Out on Chiapas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carmen's dress is actually inspired by the chiapanecas dress from Chiapas. Check it out for yourselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Mexican setting sun, against a palette of oranges and soft yellows without a cloud in sight, walked a young Mexican couple no older than twenty years old. Their silhouettes seemingly dancing along, as they walked in front of shops and restaurants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos’s black Sanchez curl bounced to and fro, as he steadfastly walked alongside his girlfriend, Carmen Rivera. Her brown hair curled upwards into little Sanchez curls. Her dress was a simple black dress with a floral pattern on the bottom half and a red ribbon and a sash tied around her waist. The setting sun kissed her light tanned skin, as she looked lovingly up at Carlos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A/N: This dress is inspired by the state of Chiapas in Mexico. Where Carmen is from.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So mi amor, where are we headed tonight?” She playfully asked her amor knowing full well, he still got hot and bothered when she called him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His blush rivaled that of a Mexican rising sun. Her red heart pendant and blue earrings he got her, shone in the late evening. He stutters, “Um.....I honestly don’t know.” Carlos rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmen’s laughter echoes through the streets, the very same beautiful laughter that made him fall in love, on that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Flashback~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos was led by his father, Luis Sanchez, who was famous for fighting three toros at once, into a local cabaret cantina. The local traditional cabaret music was playing softly in the background. He scoffs at his father only for his ears to perk up when he hears the most beautiful laughter, he’d ever heard. He turns around to see a much younger looking Carmen talking with her local cabaret performers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He immediately started blushing, his small (at the time) handlebar mustache, hanging on his face. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he stared at her. His blush immediately darkened as soon as she saw him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately came up to him and started talking to him, Carlos was practically frozen in his spot. Luis Sánchez had to kick him hard in the foot, in order to get him to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho.....la, mi llama es Carlos, Carlos Sánchez.” He introduced himself, leaning against the table, only to fall, not calculating his weight on the table would have it topple over on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmen Rivera let out a rousing bit of laughter. She softly blushed, as she knelt to help the poor bullfighter up to his feet. The young aspiring bullfighter was slightly dazed, as he tried to get ahold of his footing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmen’s performing buddies helped to elevate the table to its upright position. Carmen then went to go stand by her performing buddies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos finally found his footing and once again about lost it when he heard her sing. Her angelic voice rose into the rafters of the old cantina. Applause sounded from all around him as Carmen started dancing as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She danced right up to Carlos and practically yanked him off his feet and brought him close as she danced with him. Carlos getting a surge of confidence, dipped her as the song ended and was about to kiss her when she put a finger to his lips and whispered, saying, “Did you think it would be that easy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos blushed softly and immediately pulled her back to where she could stand. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “A heh, sorry, I never caught your name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmen was internally blushing, “Soy yo, Carmen Rivera, mucho gusto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~End Flashback~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos was so entranced in his flashback that he didn’t notice that Carmen had stopped walking and was kissing him on the lips. Carlos was brought back to reality and closed his eyes albeit briefly until he abruptly stopped and picked up his girlfriend and made his way into an alley where they began to kiss each other more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he stopped, an idea popping into his head. “I know a place that we can go to.” He stated confidently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He guided her to a special place. His huge hands blocking her view, of where they were going. She smiled softly knowing full well where they were going. But she was in for a big surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Carlos finally stopped he silently motions for Carmen’s buddies to get into position out of sight. Then, soft mariachi music could be heard playing and Carmen opened her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart melted as she witnessed Carlos getting down on one knee. He had a ring, it had a small encrusted diamond on a silver band. It wasn’t anything fancy but he figured it would make all the difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could even get the words out, Carmen tackles him. She said yes, repeatedly, making Carlos grin with enthusiasm. He brought her in for a kiss but not before he was swept off his feet and kissed passionately by his fiancée. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos made it a point to thank her friends later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>